Blog użytkownika:Nikusia212/Nie stracisz, a odzyskasz.
Witam w moim kolejnym opowiadaniu, ''kontynuacji "Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni" i "To nie może się tak skończyć" '' Dacie wiarę? To już moje kolejne opowiadanie, naprawdę baaardzo szybko to leci. Nie przeciągając zapraszam :* Prolog Od pokonania Władcy Ciem minęło pół roku. Wszystko od tego czasu się zmieniło. Jestem razem z Adrienem, nie mamy już żadnych tajemnic. Jesteśmy ze sobą szczerzy. Kocham go. Mówiąc takie słowa w szkole narażam się na docinki ze strony Chloe i Lili, wszyscy już wiedzą, że przeszkadzam im ja. Trudno. Adrien zbyt wiele dla mnie znaczy bym mogła z niego zrezygnować. Nigdy. Moje życie się ustabilizowało, jeśli można to tak powiedzieć. Wiem, że kiedyś cząstka mnie była Marinette, ale jednak mój umysł w głębi czuje niedosyt. Jakbym chciała przypomnieć sobie coś więcej, przywrócić utracone wspomnienia. Początkowo czułam się zbyt słaba, żeby coś zdziałać, ale teraz jestwm silna i zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy by odzyskać moje dawne życie, a właściwie oba dawne życia. Adrien obiecał mi, że nawet jeśli moje plany będą szalone i tylko w najmniejszym sponiu wykonalne, pomoże mi. Rozdział 1 Zagłuszyła mnie myśl o zostaniu najlepszą fanką Lady Gagi. Tak dla małego wyjaśnienia, Adrien nie lubi tytuowej wykonawczyni �� * CARINE - Pokonaliśmy Władcę Ciem i miasto momentalnie stało się spokojniejsze. - Powiedział uśmiechnięty Czarny Kot. - Nie sądzisz, że ta noc jest cudowna? - Popatrzył w rozgwieżdżone niebo i położył delikatnie swoją dłoń na mojej. Nie odczuwając reakcji z mojej strony zwrócił się do mnie ze zmartwionym wzrokiem. Siedziałam obok, na metalowej konstrukcji patrząc bezmyślnie w przestrzeń. Myślałam. Zastanawiałam się, co teraz z nami będzie. Wszystko się skończyło? Pokonaliśmy Władcę Ciem i tyle? Nie wierzę. - Carine? - Co? - Zapytałam zdezorientowana w jego zielone oczy. - Zapytałem się co ci jest. Zamyśliłaś się. - Tak, przepraszam... - Przysunęłam się do niego i oparłam głowę o jego ramię. - O czym myślisz? - Znowu jego twarz powędrowała ku górze. - O nas. Boję się, że to wszystko wróci. - Podniosłam głowę tylko po to by znów ją opuścić. - Jestem pełna niepewności, a co jeśli te wszystkie koszmary wrócą? Pokonaliśmy Władcę Ciem, ale nie zło, ono jest wszędzie... - Ale poradzimy sobie będąc razem. - Podniósł mój podbródek i uśmiechnął się. Mimo, że zawsze, kiedy patrzył na mnie z taką troską i delikatnym uśmiechem, kąciki moich ust podnosiły się, nie dzisiaj. Wciąż byłam smutna. - Adrien? - Tak? - Chciałabym poznać rodziców Marinette. - Jego uśmiech momentalnie zniknął z twarzy. - Jej rodziców? - Powtórzył. - Tak. Chciałabym dowiedzieć się jacy byli, jaka ona była. Może będąc w miejscu gdzie spędzała najwięcej czasu przypomnę sobie wspomnienia z poprzedniego życia. Zrozumiem jeśli mi odmówisz pomocy, ale... - Jutro się z nimi spotkamy. - Uśmiechnął się, przerywając mi. - Dziękuję. To bardzo dla mnie ważne. - Przytuliłam go do siebie. - Mam wielki skarb, bezcenny. Ty nim jesteś. - Dałam mu buziaka w policzek. On natomiast milczał. Odwzajemniał mój uścisk, ale wydawał się zamyślony. ADRIEN Rodzice Marinette. Państwo Dupain-Cheng. Może jeszcze mnie pamiętają, tak dawno ich nie widziałem. Po jej śmierci wszystko im się rozsypało. Mi też, dopóki nie poznałem Carine, która poukładała moje życie od nowa. - Dziękuję, że jesteś. - Szepnęłem niesłyszalnie i przytuliłem ją mocniej. ---- Następnego dnia wyszliśmy ze szkoły i ruszyliśmy w stronę piekarni Tom&Sabine. - Adrien! - Krzyknęła za nami Chloe. - Zapomniałeś. - Podała mój telefon. - Dzięki. Dziwne nie przypominam sobie bym wyciągał go dzisiaj z plecaka... - Odparłem zdziwiony. - Może ci wypadł. - Uśmiechnęła się, wydawała się nie zauważać Carine trzymającą moją rękę. - Co robisz jutro? - Ja... Ymm... Nie mam konkretnych planów, ale... - To może pójdziesz ze mną na koncert. - Pokazała dwa bilety. Uścisnąłem rękę Cari. - Wybacz Chloe, ale nie czułbym się dobrze bawiąc z tobą na koncercie, ze świadomością, że Carine sama siedzi w domu. - Nie, Adrien, idź z nią. - Popatrzyłem lekko zdziwiony i zły na Carine. Doskonale wiedziała, że chcę się wyplątać z propozycji Chloe. - Przecież oboje wiemy, że kochasz... - Przyglądnęła się biletom. - Lady Gagę. O i jeszcze to koncert z dedykacją dla najukochańszych fanek. - Uśmiechnęła się promiennie. - To bierz. - Niczego nieświadoma Chloe wepchała mi bilet w wolną rękę, widzimy się jutro na koncercie. - Pocałowała mnie w policzek i pobiegła do limuzyny. Nim się obejżałem Carine zwijała się ze śmiechu. Sam nie mogłem powstrzymać się od chichotu. Podniosłem ją i przerzuciłem przez ramię, teraz brzmiała jak mieszanina krzyku strachu ze śmiechem. -Adrien puść mnie. - Chichotała. - Słyszysz? - Nie, zagłuszyła cię myśl o zostaniu najlepszą fanką Lady Gagi. - Znowu dostała ataku śmiechu. Zacząłem biec w stronę Skwany. - Co powiesz na małą kąpiel? - Adrien puść, to nie jest śnieszne. - Nie przestawałem biec, wręcz przeciwnie, przyśpieszyłem. Nagle potknąłem się o wystający korzeń pobliskiedo dębu i przewróciłem się wraz z Carine na moim barku. Turlikaliśmy się chwilę, aż w końcu wylądowaliśmy obok siebie. - Au. - Jęknęła Cari. - Tak się kończy nabijanie ze mnie. - Uśmiechnęłem się i przesunęłem tak, że w tej chwili leżałem na niej. Słodko się uśmiechnęła i popatrzyła mi w oczy. - Adrien, czy my teraz jesteśmy razem? - Nie wyobrażam sobie, gdyby było inaczej. - Powiedziałem i złączyłam nasze usta w delikatnym i długim pocałunku. Kiedy się od siebue oderwaliśmy, Carine się zarumieniła. Wstałem i pomogłem jej w tym samym. Otrzepała się z trawy i wzięła mnie za rękę, później spowrotem ruszyliśmy w kierunku piekarni. Jak zwykle początkowo byliśmy pogrążeni w szerokiej rozmowie w zasadzie o niczym. Opowiadaliśmy o swoich ulubionych bohaterach filmowych ( wspólnie uzgodniliśmy, że jest nim Kapitan Ameryka ), śmialiśmy się ze zdziwienia Chloe, kiedy Adrien odda bilet Kimowi i to on go zastąpi na konercie. Ale kiedy zbliżyliśmy się do celu naszego spaceru zamilkliśmy. Trzymając się ramię w ramię ruszyliśmy ku drzwi. Jako dżentelmen otworzyłem je przed moją damą, po czym sam weszłem. - Dzień dobry. - Przywitałem się. - O, Adrien, jak miło. - Uśmiechnęła się szczerze pani Cheng. - Dzień dobry. - Lekko ściszonym głosem powiedziała Carine. - Co was tu sprowadza drogie dzieci? - Chcieliśmy porozmawiać, o Marinette. - Rzekłem, a w tym samym momencie Pani Dupain upuściła tacę z croassaintami. - O...o Mari? - Drżącym głosem powtórzyła. Pomogłem jej pozbierać rogaliki. - Tak, chciałabym ją bliżej poznać, dowiedzieć się jaka była... - Carine się odezwała. - A tak wogłle, to się nie przedstawiłam, jestem Carine Inoconnu. - Podała jej rękę. - Sabine Dupain-Cheng. Może usiądziemy? - Przytakneliśmy jednocześnie, a kobieta zaprosiła nas na górę do mieszkania i usadowiła w jadalni. - Opowie mi pani coś o niej? Jakoe były stosunki między wami? - Nieśmiało zapytała moja ukochana. - Była cudowną osobą, kochającą, nie była w stanie nikogo skrzywdzić. Jeśli chodzi o nas, to kłóciliśmy się, jak to bywa w zasadzie u każdej rodziny, ale kochaliśmy ją. Zawsze wiedziała, że może nam powiedzieć o wszystkim. - Pociągnęła nosem i sięgnęła po chusteczkę. ---- CARINE Rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim, oglądaliśmy zdjęcia z dzieciństwa Mari. Śmialiśmy się, jak jej mama opowiadała o wspólnych chwilach. Czasami łza spłynęła jej po policzku na smutną myśl o tym, że chwile z córką już nie wrócą. To było miło spędzone popołudnie, ale z każdym zdaniem uświdamiałam sił, że w pewnym sensie rozmawiamy o mnie. O mnie, której nie pamiętam. - Dziękujemy, że zgodziła sił pani z nami porozmawiać. - Powiedziałam. - Proszę. Jakbyście kiedyś czegoś potrzebowali powiedzcie. - Pożagnaliśmy się i wyszliśmy. Rozdział 2 Twój tata ugotował mi psa. CARINE - Marinette była niezwykłą osobą... - Powiedziałam cicho idąc przez park z Adrienem. - Była, ale ty też jesteś. - Blondyn obdarzył mnie swoim uśmiechem. - Ale nie o to chodzi... - Popatrzył na mnie pytająco. - Ona była kimś niezwykłym, tacy ludzie są niepowtarzalni. Nie powiesz mi, że za nią nie tęsknisz. Myślisz o niej, widzę to... - Popatrzyłam na chodnik. Adrien staną przede mną i zmusił, żebym na niego popatrzyła. - Carine. Marinette była niezwykłą osobą, oboje o tym wiemy, ale teraz jej nie ma. Nie mogłem się z tym pogodzić, dopuki się nie pojawiłaś i nie zmieniłaś toku mojego życia. Gdybym nie chciał się z tobą spotykać na pewno by mnie tu nie było... - Patrzyłam w jego zielone oczy i już wiedziałam, że wszystko co mówi jest szczere. Tak bardzo chciałam wtedy go przytulić, ale zanim to zrobiłam on objął mnie i spowodował, że na mojej twarzy zagościł uśmiech. - Czytasz mi w myślach, wiesz? - Nie. Mi po prostu na tobie zależy. - Na te słowa wtuliłam się w niego mocniej. Nie wiem czym sobie na to zasłużyłam, ale byłam na prawdę szczęśliwa. ---- ADRIEN W nocy miałem koszmary, ale nie takie zwyczajne. Jakby to wszysko złe, wszystkie łzy i smutek się skumulowały w jedno. Stałem tam, był tam ojciec i mama, jakiś bankiet na cześć nowej kolekcji. Opierałem się o scenę i nagle, jak w jakimś filmie ludzie się rozeszli i ujrzałem ją. Stała tam, miała długą czerwoną suknię, ciągnącą się jeszcze kawałaek po ziemi. Postąpiła krok w moją stronę, wszystko wokół przyciemniało, ale ścieżka do mnie była jaśniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. Patrzyłem w jej fiołkowe oczy, zatapiając się w nich jak w oceanie. Granatowa grzywka spadała jej na oczy, więc założyła ją za ucho. Szła powoli uśmiechając się złociście. Ale tylko chwilę, upadła. Chciałem go niej podbiec ale nie mogłem, dwóch ochroniarzy ojca mnie trzymało. Na podłodze pojawiła się powiększająca plama krwi. Jej twarz, dłonie, nogi się rozpływały. Puścili. Zacząłem biec ile sił w nogach. Upadłem obok niej. Prubowałem ocucić, przywrócić do żywych. - Marinette! - Krzyknąłem. - Adrien... Posłuchaj. - Szeptała ochryple. - Nie należę do tego świata nie mogę wstać. - Marinette! Oczywiście, że możesz! Pomogę ci. - Nie. Ja jestem martwa, ty żyjesz, już NIGDY nie będziemy razem. -Nie! Krew była koloru rubinowej czerwieni, przepływała teraz po moich dłoniach, nie byłem w stanie... Nie byłem w stanie powstrzymać łez. Nagle, blask. Biały, oślepiający. Obudziłem się zalany zimnym potem i bliski łez. - Marinette. - Szepnąłem. Nie mogłem później zasnąć, bałem się, że to wszystko się powtórzy, znowu ją s t r a c ę . CARINE - Carine, czemu nie wróciłaś od razu do domu. Nie rozumiem, pożegnałał się z Adrienem, ale później się przemieniłaś i uciekłaś kiedy nie patrzył... Czemu? - Zapytała Tikki. - Musiałam coś przemyśleć w samotności. - Usiadłam na krześle, ale za chwilę upadłam. Syknęłam z bólu - Carine! - Spokojnie, tylko głowa mnie boli... Ah... - Carine... Zawołam Mistrza. - Przytaknęłam, a Tikki odleciała w poszukiwaniu staruszka. Zacisnęłam powieki. Nagle przed mną pojawił się niewyraźny obraz. To wyglądało jak jakaś piwnica, miała betonowe ściany i podłogę. Jedno niewyraźne światło. Zamazany obraz. Później znowu doznałam wizji, tym razem była to dziewczynka, miała rude lekko kręcone włosy i zielone oczy. Wbijałam palce między włosy, jakby to miało pomóc mi w pozbyciu się bólu. Błagałam się w głowie żeby to wreszcie się skończyło. Ból ustał, otworzyłam oczy i ujrzałam stojącego w progu Mistrza Fu, zaczął podchodzić, ale zanim się do mnie zbliżył obraz mi się rozmazał i znowu widziałam ciemność. ---- - Uhm... Co się stało? - Zapytałam zdezorientowana. - Spokojnie, tylko zasłabłaś. - Powiedział Mistrz Fu wchodząc do pokoju z kubkiem herbaty. - Trzymaj. - Podał mi gorący napar. - Dziękuję... - Nastała chwila ciszy. Patrzyłam na swoje odbicie w ciepłym napoju jakbym dzięki temu umiała znaleźć dobre słowa. - Mistrzu, dlaczego ja... Um... Czemu to wszystko... Jaki jest powód... - Czemu doświadczasz tych wizji? - Przytaknęłam. - Nadal nie znam rozwiązania tej zagadki, ale myślę, że jakaś cząstka twoich wspomniej chce ujrzeć światło dnia. - Ale jak? Przecież poznałam życie Marinette... - A życie Carine? W sensie to sprzed śpiączki. - Schyliłam głowę, dlaczego od razu na to nie wpadłam? - Czy myślisz, że powinnam... - Nie. - Przerwał mi. - Czasami niektóre rzeczy muszą pozostać tajemnicą. - Z każdym jego słowem mniej rozumiałam. Byłam zdezorientowana. Przytaknęłam, on pożegnał się i wyszedł. - Tikki, czemu Mistrz najpierw powiedział czemu to wszystko się dzieje, a teraz karze o tym zapomnieć. - Nie wiem, ale może lepiej się w to nie mieszaj... - Czemu ty jesteś taka sama?! - Carine... - Wyszłam na zewnątrz i wyjęłam telefon. Najpierw chciałam zadzwonić do Adriena, ale stwierdziłam, że jest za późno. Tylko jedna osoba odbierze ode mnie o każdej porze. Wybrałam numer Alyi. - Halo? - Odezwała się lekko zaspana. - Hej Alya. - Twój tata ugotował mi psa. - Co? Alya, to ty? - Tak, tak, ale jutro nie namawiaj mnie więcej na kotlety z Puszka. - Co ty gadasz? Nie masz psa, a ja ta... - Tak... Ymmm... - Ziewnęła. - Alya? Brałaś coś? - Co?! Nie, skąd taki pomysł?! - Przed chwilą osądzałaś mnie o pożarcie twojego wyimaginowanego psa. - Co?! Ja nic takiego nie mówiłam... Chociaż może... Byłam zaspana. Kto normalny nie śpi o tej porze? Jest... Czwarta w nocy?! Rozumiem że stało się coś ważnego, skoro mnie budzisz... - Ymmm... Chciałam z tobą pogadać tylko nie wiem jak. - Co się stało? - Nagle się pobudziła. - Ehm... Opowiem ci jutro jak się spotkamy, dobrze? - Okeyyy... - Brzmiała jakby się o mnie martwiła. - To do jutra, pa. - Pa. Rozdział 3 Śpiew godowy waleni. CARINE - Alya? Jak bardzo mogę ci ufać? -Popatrzyła mi w oczy. - Carine... Zawsze cię wesprę, możesz mi o wszystkim powiedzieć. - Szłyśmy korytarzem, kiedy nagle złapapałam ją za nadgarstek i zaciągnęłam do schowka woźnego. Stanęłam przy drzwiach i schyliłam głowę. - Wiesz... Bo ja... To... - Już chciałam jej wszystko powiedzieć, począwszy na tym, że jestem Biedronką, a kończąc na wizjach i połączeniu z Marinette. Ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnowałam. - Martwię się o Marinette i Adriena... - Jak to? - Widzę, że nadal za nią tęskni... Nie jestem taka jak ona... I nigdzy nie będę. - Usiadłam na podłodze. - Carine... - Zaczęła delikatnym głosem. - Marinette była dla niego ważną osobą i pewnie zawsze pędzie o niej pamiętać, ale teraz jesteś ty. To ciebie teraz kocha, nie masz się czym martwić... - Objęła mnie ramieniem i przetarła, mokre od łez policzki, kciukiem. Wstała i podała mi rękę by pomóc mi wstać. - Będzie dobrze. - Uśmiechnęła się i otworzyła drzwi. ---- ADRIEN Była właśnie plastyka. Carine od początku dnia zachowywała się dziwnie, jakby mnie unikała. - No dobrze, dzisiaj rysujemy portret. Potrzebuję jednej osoby by nam pozowała. - Nauczycielka rozglądała się po klasie, a jej wzrok utkwił na Carine. - Może ty Carine, jesteś dzisiaj wyjątkowo milcząca... Carine wstała i otrzepała swe ubranie z niewidzialnego kurzu. - To może... Ymmm... Usiądź na biórku i... O właśnie ręce oprzyj z tyłu i uśmiech dziewczyno, na moich lekcjach nie ma smutasów! - Uśmiechnęła się promienie do Cari, a ta powtórzyła gest. Cały czas patrzyła przed siebie, prosto w żółtą ścianę. Próbowałem zwrócić na siebie uwagę, ale na nic. Może byłem trochę zazdrosny, ale czasem wydawało mi się, że przygląda się Nathanielowi. Kiedy lekcja się skończyła chciałem poczekać na nią, ale ona pierwsze co podeszła do Nathaniela. Zbliżyła się trochę by usłyszeć ich rozmowy. - Jej, ten szkic jest świetny! - Powiedziała podnosząc kartkę. - Dużo słyszałam, że dobrze rysujesz, ale nie, że aż tak. - Westchnąłem z ulgą. Myślałem, że chce się z nim umówić czy coś, naprawdę zależy mi na niej, a od rana zachowuje się jakby mnie nie widziała... Następnego dnia... CARINE Biegła do szkoły jak najszybciej potrafiłam. I tak byłam już spóźniona o godzinę. Wparowałam do klasy zapominając o dobrych manierach pukania. - Panno Inconnu. Powinna się pani nauczyć pukać i zapoznać z podziałem godzin... - Spojrzała do notesu, a później na zegarek. - Na razie, zostało pięć minut lekcji, a później macie muzykę na piętrze. - Dobrze, ym... Dziękuję i przepraszam. - Uśmiechnęłam się i szybkim ruchem ręki otworzyłam drzwi. Wybiegłam, próbując powstrzymać się od chichotu. Kto nie śmiałby się, gdyby do jego klasy wpadła zaspana, z rozczochranymi włosami, dziewczyna że starszego rocznika. Usiadłam na ławce obok sali muzycznej i poczekałam do dzwonka. Pierwszy z klasy wyszedł Adrien, przywitała się z nim dając buziaka w policzek. - Hej. Znowu zaspałaś? - Zachichotał. - Tak, przecież mnie znasz. - Uśmiechnęłam się. - Alyi dzisiaj nie ma? - Obejrzałam się po korytarzu w poszukiwaniu przyjaciółki. - Nie, podobno jest chora, ale jest jakaś nowa dziewczyna. - Skinął głową w kierunku siedzącej na parapecie postaci. Czemu wydawała mi się znajoma? ---- - Dobrze, to może teraz Chloe. - Powiedziała nauczycielka, odnotowując ocenę Ivanowi. Blondynka zaczęła śpiewać. - To brzmi jak śpiew godowy waleni, co nie? - Zapytał dziewczęcy głos. Zachichotałam, ale po chwili umilkłam. Uświadomiłam sobie, że Alyi nie ma, więc sidzę sama. To kto wtedy do mnie mówił? Odwróciłam nerwowo głowę w stronę głosu. Przestraszyłam się i podskoczyłam na krześle spadając na pogłogę. - Carine! Wpisuję ci uwagę. - Kobieta z wściekłością popatrzyła na mnie a ja powoli wstałam. Przestraszyłam się, bo zobaczyłam tą samą rudowłosą dziewczynkę, co w moich wizjach tylko starszą. Jak to możliwe? Czy to może być jakiś znak? Teraz mogę się dowiedzieć więcej o mojej przeszłości. - Victoria? To ty? Nie wierzę! - Powiedziała zachwycona zielonooka przytulając mnie. - Jak to możliwe? Zniknęłaś... Później dowiedziałam się, że jesteś w śpiączce, potrącił cię samochód... Słuch o tobie zaginął. A teraz? Co ty tu robisz? Carine? Co to za durne imię? - Patrzyłam na nią przerażona. Potrąciło mnie auto, dlatego byłam w śpiączce, to jeszcze rozumiałam, ale "Zniknęłaś..." co to miało znaczyć? Zaginęłam? Porwano mnie? Uciekłam? - Musiałaś mnie z kimś pomylić, jestem Carine Inconnu i nie znam cię... - Nie prawda! - Poniosła głos, ale zaraz powiedziała ciszej. - Jesteś Victoria Rebelii i jesteś...A przynajmniej byłaś moją przyjaciółką. - W oczach miała łzy, nie wiem czemu ale wydawała mi się nie do końca szczera, ukrywała coś, miała jakąś mroczną tajemnice. Odwróciłam głowę w stronę zeszytu i zaczęłam rysować na marginesie. - Zmieniłaś się od tego czasu... - Wsłuchiwałam się w jej słowa, ale nie dawałam po sobie znaku, a ona mówiła dalej. - Bez ciebie to nie to samo... Brakowało mi ciebie. - Położyła dłoń na moim nadgarstku, ja szybko schowałam rękę pod ławkę. Ten dotyk, on wydawał mi się tak znajomy. - Victoria... - Po pierwsze, nie mów do mnie Victoria, jestem Carine. Po drugie wogóle się już nie odzywaj. - Stanowczo powiedziałam, a ona wstała popatrzyła się na mnie i odeszła do tyłu. Na początku miała wściekły wyraz twarzy, ale chwilę później zamienił się na smutny. ADRIEN Po lekcjach poszedłem do Carine mieliśmy się spotkać. Zadzwoniłem, a po chwili otworzyła mi drzwi. Wyglądała tak jak zwykle po szkole, szare dresy że ściągaczami na kostkach i koszulka z krótkim rękawem. Miała lekko zaczerwienione i mokre oczy. Próbowała się lekko uśmiechnąć kiedy mnie zobaczyła, ale nie potrafiła. Zrobiłem krok do przodu i objąłem ją ramionami, odwzajemniła gest. - Adrien... Czy to nigdy się nie skończy? - Zapytała cicho. - Co się stało? - Odsunęła się i gestem ręki zaprosiła mnie do środka. - Ostatnio znowu zaczęłam mieć te wizje... I była tam taka dziewczynka... Później wróciłam do szkoły i to... To ta nowa... A najgorsze jest to, że ona mnie pamięta, jako jakąś Victorię i nie zamierza odpuścić... Kiedy to się skończy Adrien... - Wtuliła się w mój tors, a ja odgarnęłem jej grzywkę. - Nie martw się... Pomogę Ci przez to wszystko przejść, zobaczysz, wszystko się ułoży. - Pocałowałem ją w czoło. - Dziękuję, nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobiła. - Szepnęła. Próbowałem zachować spokój, ale w głębi czułem się zaniepokojony, co jeśli ta dziewczyna nie ma czystych zamiarów, albo wie zbyt tragiczne szczegóły śmierci jej rodziców. Chciałem ją chronić, za wszelką cenę. * Z dołu przepraszam za błędy i długi odcinek czasowy. Jeśli chodzi o wasze opowiadania, jestem baaardzo zacofana ale spokojnie w tygodniu nadrobię �� Rozdział 4 Jak śmiesz mnie szantażować? Dobra, czas spoważnieć. Haha, jakby powaga i ja mogły się łaczyć :D teraz biorę się za pracę. Przepraszam was za brak nextów, ale teraz daję wam słowo, ogarnęłam szkołę i next będzie co 2/3 dzień zależnie od moich lekcji. Widzę, że większość mnie opuściła :( może jeszcze wrócicie :* mam cichą nadzieję, wiedzie, że nie zamierzam odchodzić z wikii a jeśli kiedyś w dalekiej i odległej przyszłości będę chciała to powiem wam <3 Zapraszam :* ---- CARINE Obudziłam się przed budzikiem dlatego miałam czas na przygotowanie się i pójście do szkoły. Miałam sporo czasu i postanowiłam przejść się do domu Adriena. Odkąd jego ojciec zmarł budynek wydawał się inny. Firmę tymczasowo przejął jego cioteczny brat, Adam , był bardzo miłym i pogodnym człowiekiem. To właśnie on teraz opiekował się Adrienem, myślę, że był dla niego wsparciem i naprawdę rodziną. Szłam chodnikiem patrząc jak drobinki piasku unoszą się lekko z powiewem wiatru obijając się o krawędzie moich trampek. Powoli stąpałam, krok za krokiem w kierunku willi Agrestów. Nagle przede mną stanęła, dobrze znajoma ze snów postać. - Vic... To znaczy Carine, proszę porozmawiajmy. - Powiedziała prosząco. - Nie mamy chyba o czym. - Nie odchodziłam od mojego dotychczasowego zajęcia. Wyminęłam ją i spacerowałam dalej. - Spróbujmy od nowa... Dlaczego jesteś taka nieufna? - Czy to prawda? Może miała rację, przestałam ufać innym. Może pomogłaby mi w dowiedzeniu się kim byłam w przeszłości? Ale czemu w głębi duszy odczuwam jakby była... Szybko zbyłam wszystkie te myśli nie odstępując kroku. - Stój! Nie chiałam korzytać z tej opcji, ale nie dajesz mi wyboru... Chyba, że chcesz by wszyscy poznali twoją maleńką tajemnicę, kropeczko? - Zatrzymałam się gwałtownie i szybko odwróciłam w kierunku rudowłosej. Patrzyłyśmy sobie w oczy. - Ciekawe czy twój chłopak o tym wie... a może on jest tym drugim. - Uśmiechnęła się. Szybkim i stanowczym krokiem zbliżyłam się do niej, tak że czułam jej oddech na szyi. Byłam od niej trochę wyższa, spojrzałam na nią wściekła. - Jak śmiesz mnie szantażować? Nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie tej waszej "przyjaźni". - Naszej? - Tak! Twojej i Victori. Jeśli chcesz o tym wszystkiem powiedzieć, to proszę bardzo, nie mam nic przeciwko. Rób co chcesz. - Cofnęłam się. - W taki sposób nie zyskuje się przyjaciół. Odwróciłam się i wróciłam do mojej drogi. Byłam włciekła, wyjęłam z placaka słuchawki i podłączyłam do telefonu. Postanowiłam wyłaczyć swój umysł i uciec od dotychczasowych problemów. ADRIEN - Coś się dzieje... Zbliża się, musimy ruszać. - Powiedział zmartwiony Plagg. - Ale co się dzieje? - Zapytałem zdezorientowany. - Musisz jak najszybciej wezwać Biedronkę... - Hej! - Usłyszałem głos mojej ukochanej i zobaczyłem ją w progu, uśmiechniętą od ucha widząc mnie. W oczach jednak miała odrobinę smutku. - Czy dobrze słyszałam, że potrzebujecie pani w czerwonym? - Tak. Ale skąd ty się tu wzięłaś? - Postanowiłam cię odwiedzić, a co? - Czy wszystko ok? - Tak. - Jej głos zadrżał, wydawała lekko poddenerwowana. - Później ci coś powiem, a narazie zajmijmy się misją... To co robimy? - Spojrzeliśmy w kierunku Plagg'a. - Narazie nic. - Co? - Zapytaliśmy jednocześnie i uśmiechneliśmy się do siebie. - To po co chciałeś mnie wezwać? - Zapytała niebieskooka. - Chodzi o to, żebyście uważali i bylo jeszcze bardziej czujni niż wcześniej... - Ale czemu, co się dzieje? - Tym razem ja zapytałem zaniepokojony. - Wyczuwam, dziwną energię... To nie jest. Nowe miraculum, ale coś gorszego... Bardziej niebezpiecznego niż Władca Ciem... Czy ktoś wie o waszych tożsamościach? - Tylko Mistrz Fu... I... - Popatrzyłem na przerażoną Carine. - I ta nowa... - Co?! Ale skąd ona to wie? - Nie wiem... Ale musimy się dowiedzieć... - Wyglądała jakby kłóciła się z myślami, obwiniała, że nie była wystarczająco ostrożna. - Musimy już iść bo się spóźnimy. - Powiedziałem i wzięłem ją za rękę. - Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze. - Szepnąłem, ale ona nie zwróciła na to uwagi, dalej była myślami gdzie indziej. - Na szczęście wie tylko o mnie... - Powiedziała do siebie, po czym zwróciła się do mnie. - Ruszajmy. - Uśmiechnęła się lekko i pociągnęła mnie w kierunku drzwi. ---- KRISS Kolejna próba nieudana. Ciekawi mnie, kto jest Kotem... Nagle usłyszałam dobrze mi znaną melodię. Ktoś do mnie dzwonił. Zajrzałam na wyświetlacz i zobaczyłam wielkie litery PM. Zlękłam się, ale odebrałam. - Jak się sprawy mają? - Zabrzmiał surowy głos w komórce. - Yyy... Jeszcze nad tym pracuję... - Pośpiesz się... Musisz ją przyprowadzić zanim minie trzeci księżyc. Jak ci się nie uda to będziemy musieli czekać kolejne dziesięć lat... Chyba nie chcesz, żebym cię zastąpiła kimś bardziej pożytecznym... - Nie. - Przerwałam. Moja ręka zaczęła drżeć. - Zaufa mi i będzie mi jadła z ręki, tylko potrzebuję czasu... - Masz pięć dni. - Otworzyłam szerzej oczy. Czy pięć dni to nie za mało? Muszę, muszę zrobić wszystko co w mojej mocy by moje przeznaczenie się wypełniło i by... Rozdział 5 Jak zaufać? KRISS - Pięć dni... Jak można komuś zaufać w pięć dni? - Myślałam. - Pomyślmy, co zbliża ludzi najbardziej... Podobne zainteresowania? Nie. Wspomnienia? Kategorycznie odpadają. Rozmowy... Tylko pasowałoby mieć jakiś wspólny temat... Hmmm... Już wiem. - Uśmiechnęłam się w duszy i usiadłam na krawędzi murka obok szkoły, by zaczekać na Carine. W głowie układałam plan co i jak mam jej wszystko wyznać. Jest. Zobaczyła mnie, ale odwróciła głowę w przeciwną stronę. - Zaczekaj! - Krzyknęłam i szybko zeskoczyłam z ceglanej ścianki. - Ah! - Syknęłam z bólu kiedy wylądowałam i przewróciłam się. Carine wraz z chłopakiem szybko podbiegła do mnie, co było zadziwiające. Rano ją szantażowałam, a teraz przybiega mo z pomocą. Jak dobre trzeba mieć serce? - Co ci jest? - Zapytał blondyn. - Chyba źle stanęłam lądując. Ah... Boli. - Spokojnie, za chwilę zaprowadzimy cię do pielęgniarki. - Powiedziała Carine i pomogła mi wstać. Dzięki pomocy Adriena dotarłam pod gabinet. - Carine, chciałam ci coś ważnego powoedzieć. - Spojrzałam na zielonookiego, a później znowu na nią. Chciałam być jak najbardziej wiarygodna. - Na osobnośći. - Ja i Adrien nie mamy przed sobą tajemnic. - Przygryzłam wargę. - Dobrze. - Skinęłam głową. - Chodzi o to co ci rano powoedziałam, a konkretnie o powód przez który wiem. - Chciałam dyskretnie pokazać jej wzrokiem na chłopaka, ale nic. Może już wiedział? - Ja też je mam. - Co masz? - Miraculum. - Szybko szepnęłam mając nadzieję, że blondyn nie usłyszał. Oboje stali jak wyryci. - Halo, ziemia do gołąbków? - Wymienili ze sobą zdziwione spojrzenia. - Ty... Je masz? Pokiwałam głową. - Jakie? - Podejżliwie zapytał chłopak. - Czy to istotne? - Chyba chcieli powiedzieć "Tak, to bardzo istotne. ". Ale nie dałam im dojść do słowa. - Ważne, że Mistrz Fu mi je dał i kazał was odnaleźć i pomóc w walce. - W jakiej walce? - Udało mi się odwrócić ich uwagę. - Z twoją przeszłością... Musimy koniecznie wrócić do sierocińca. - Dlaczego mamy ci zaufać? - Adrien wydawał się za mało łatwowierny. - Nawet nie mamy pewności czy mówisz prawdę i czy rzeczywiście masz miraculum. - Chcesz znać prawdę? Moje miraculum zostało skradzione, a z tego co wiem to, że przypomnisz sobie przeszłość Victorii nakieruje nas na Panią Mroku. - Brzmiałam wiarygodnie? - Kogo? - Zapytali jednocześnie. - Panią Mroku. Jest jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczna niż Władca Ciem, ukrywa się w ciemnościach i atakuje niepostrzeżenie kiedy wyczuje strach. To ona odpowiada za koszmary, wysysa z nas całą dobrą energię. Zapewne tak ja on chce i waszych miraculów. - Nadal myślę, że nie mamy powodów by ci ufać. - Czemu on jest taki zawzięty?! Popatrzyłam na Carine, która miała mieszane uczucia. - Dobrze... - Powiedziała. - Jestem w stanie ci zaufać, ale musisz mi udowodnić, że jesteś po naszej stronie. - "Naszej"? - Zapytałam. - Tak, Biedronki i Czarnego kota, czyli mnie. - Adrien, to Czarny Kot. Wiedziałam. Przytaknęłam. ---- - Teraz, kiedy mi już prawie ufają, muszę im udowodnić, że jestem z nimi. Najlepiej ryzykując dla ich dobra, czy coś... - Zamyśliłam się z podłym uśmiechem. - Żałosne. - Wciąż poważna, jej twarz nigdy się nie zmieniała, zero uśmiechu. ADRIEN - Jesteś tego pewna? - A Marinette by była? - Odpowoedziała pytaniem. - Ty nie jesteś nią, jesteś Carine. - Nie prawda... Czy byłaby tego pewna? - Ufała każdemu i pomagała mu, ale ty nie jesteś NIĄ. - Naciskałem. - Posłuchaj. - Stanęła naprzeciwko mnie. - Oboje wiemy, że nie jestem zwyczajnym człowiekiem. Zostałam stworzona z jej cząstki i tego nie zmienię. Jeśli nie chcesz zaakceptować takiej mnie... - Chcę! Ale nie chcę byś cały czas się do niej porównywała... - Patrzyłem na nią z czułością. - Nie porównuję się do niej... - Delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. - Ale nie chcę tego wypierać, chciałabym wreszcie osiągnąć tą jedność. - Objęła mnie, a ja odwzajemniłem gest. - Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, że za każdym razem imponujesz mi swoją wytrwałością. Ko... - Ja ciebie też. Rozdział 6 Już doprowadziła... ADRIEN Nie ufam Kriss. Momentami wydaje się szczera, ale czasem wydaje mi się jakby wszystko zmyślała, była zagubiona... Zbyt pewna siebie, kiedy szantażowała Cari... Najpierw była przeciwko, a teraz? To tak jakby za wszelką cebę chciała się zbliżyć do Carine... Następnego dnia wchodząc do szkoły widziałam jak niebieskooka prowadzi ożwioną rozmowę z Kriss. Podchodząc do nich usłyszałem; - Ale tylko my... Nie mów Adrienowi. - Hej. - Przywitała się lekko zdezorientowana Cari. - Hej, o czym rozmawiałyście? - Zapytałem. - O niczym, wybieramy się dzisiaj na zakupy, prawda? - Zielonooka zwróciła się w stronę cimnowłosej, a ta przytaknęła niepewnie. CARINE Źle się z tym czuję, okłamałam Adriena. Ale Kriss chciała by nikomu nie mówić, więc muszę to utrzymać w tajemnicy. Będzie ciężko, zwłaszcza, że naprawdę zależy mi na Adrienie. Rudowłosa obiecała mi, pokazać sierociniec w którym się wychowałam, mamy tam jechać po szkole. Kiedy siedziałam z Adrienem w ławce na Chemii, chłopak zapytał; - Carine, coś się dzieje? - Nie, nie... Czemu pytasz? - Zachowujesz się podejrzanie. - Wcale, że nie... - Nie idziesz dzisiaj na zakupy, prawda? - Spuściłam wzrok. - Nie musisz mówić gdzie idziecie, ae obiecaj mi coś. - Popatrzyłam mu w oczy. Zaczął ściągać zegarek, taki, który działał jak telefon. Patrzyłam na jego każdy ruch. Zapiął go na mój nadgarstek. - Będziesz uważać i kiedy coś będzie się dziać, albo wyda ci się podejrzliwe zadzwonisz, dasz mi sygnał, znajdę cie. - Adrien... Nie mogę tego przyjąć. - Możesz. - Nawet jeśli... Co złego może mi się stać z Kriss? - Nie ufam jej. Wolałbym żebyś została w domu i poszła ze mną do kina, albo do parku. Ale wiem, że i tak pójdziesz. ---- Po szkole poszłyśmy na przystanek autobusowy i czekałyśmy. Dziwne to było, że mało rozmawiałyśmy, w milczeniu siedziałyśmy na drewnianej ławce, a później w busie. Postanowiłam przerwać tę ciszę. - To gdzie właściwie jedziemy? I czemu poza miasto? - Tam znajduje się dom dziecka. - Odpowiedziała automatycznie patrząc nieobecnie w okno. - Nie wiedziałam. Powiesz mi coś więcej o mojej przeszłości? - Tym momencie popatrzyła na mnie, przez chwilę myślała czy powiedzieć mi prawdę, aż w końcu się zdecydowała. - Powiem ci jak dojedziemy na miejsce. - Powiedziała i to by było na tyle. Znowu nastała głucha cisza. Nagle autobus gwałtowie się zatrzymał, uderzyłam głową w przednie siedzenie, przez co rozcięłam sobie lekko czoło. - Au... - Jęknęłam, a moja towrzyszka patrzyła przez przednią szybę obok kierowcy. Sama zaciekawiłam się powodem tak niebezpiecznego hamowania, wstałam i podeszłam do kierowcy, Kriss poszła w moje kroki. - Co się stało? - Zapytałam i zobaczyłam przed nami rozpadlinę... Zaraz co? Rozpadlina? W takim miejscu? - Zaczęło się... - Szepnęła Kriss. Była zanieokojona ale gdzieś w głębi też szczęśliwa, odczuwała ulgę. - Co... - Zaczęłam ale mi przerwała; - Chodź musimy się pośpieszyć! - Otworzyła pośpiesznie drzwi i pociągnęła mnie za nadgarstek. Biegłyśmy jakąś polaną, później przez las. - Kriss... - Zaczęłam cicho, ale ona była zajęta biegiem. Spróbowałam jeszcze raz tylko głośniej. - Kriss. - Dalej nic, biegłyśmy na jakąś górę. W końcu krzyknęłam i zatrzymałam się gwałtownie. - Kriss! Posłuchaj mnie wreszcie. Gdzie my jesteśmy? - Spokojnie, znam ten teren. - Wcale nie idziemy do sierocińca, prawda? - Na prawdę? - Zaczęła się śmiać. - Nadal nie rozumiesz. Twoja łatwowierność może w końcu doprowadzić do zguby. - Prychnęła. - Już doprowadziła... - Hy? - No już jesteśmy wystarczająco wysoko... Dra tkaj sieć! - Z kieszeni jej kurtki wyleciało czarne, czerwonookie stworzonko, kwami. - Ty... Masz mirakulum? - Widziałam ją już po przemianie. Miała czarny elastycny strój ze zwężanymi, czerwonymi paseczkami. Po dwa na jedną stronę. Na masce miała czerwony symbol pajęczyny. - No i co cię tak dziwi? Jestem Czarna Wdowa! - Krzyknęła złowieszczo, tak, że wrony z czubków najbliższych drzew wbiły się w powietrze. - Tikki... - Powiedziałam zdenerwowana, ale nie skończyłam bo nagle poczułam ból z tyłu głowy. Zobaczyłam ciemność. KRISS - Oj, coś mówiłaś? - Zachichotałam. - Pani Mroku... - Powiedziało przerażone czerwone kwami, oglądając się za Carine. - Znowu sie spotykamy Tikki, w całym komplecie. - Władczyni Ciemności przemówiła stojąc obok Króla Zmierzchu. - Zabierz jej kolczyki. - Mówiła Pani Mroku. Dotychczas pierwszy raz od początku rozmowy. Przytaknęłam. - Nie waż się jej ruszać! - Tikki krzyczała, ale po chwili umilkła, bo miraculum zostało ściągnięte i schowane do szklanego pudełka. - Dobrze, teraz wreszcie należą do ciebie. - Dziękuję. - Dygnęłam przed Trójcą Czerni, po czym wzięłam ana ramię nieprzytomną Carine i zaniosłam ją na górę. Rozdział 7 Mój brat debil. Dedykuję ten rozdział mojemu bratowi :) i tak tego nigdy nie przeczyta ale co tam :) Niestety ostatnio opublikowałam kolejną część listu i nikt nawet nie spojrzał :( czy odczuwam smutek? I owszem, ale mam nadzieję, że chociaż jedna osoba do mnie tutaj zawita :) PS- MÓJ mózg warjuje i ma niekontrolowane pomysły. Chodzi tu konkretnie o scenerię w której budzi się Carine. Koffam was :* ---- ADRIEN Siedziałem niespokojnie w pokoju, próbując zająć się czymkolwiek, ale nie potrafiłem. Postanowiłem się przejść. Co chwilę spoglądałem na wyświetlacz telefonu. - Może zadzwoniła... Wysłała sms'a. - Myślałem. Ale nic. Głucha cisza. Stałem pod wieżą, kiedy nagle niebo sciemniało. Ludzie nie wiedząc co się dzieje w popłochu wrócili do swoich mieszkań. Spojrzałem na mroczne chmury, po czym mój wzrok powędrował na szczyt Eiffly. Stały tam trzy osoby. Widziałem tylko ich sylwetki. Szybko ukryłem się za budynkiem i wypowiedziałem formułkę. Dawno nie byłem w tej postaci. Ludzie byli bezpieczni, aż do teraz. Wyskoczyłem na dach pobliskiego budynku i zobaczyłem wrogów. Na środku stała kobieta w wysokich do kolan butach, miała na sobie czarne rajstopy i skurzane spodenki. Na obcisłej bluzce leżał odpięty płaszcz sięgający do kostek. Kobieta nie miała maski. Jedynie grzywka koloru jej ciemnych włosów zasłaniała oczy. Nie wyglądała na posiadaczkę miraculum. Z resztą tak samo jak jej towarzysze. Po lewej stronie miała mężczyznę, a po prawej kobietę, co dziwne ona jako jedyna miała jasne włosy. Białe jak księżyc w nowiu, na czubku miała kaptur od peleryny. Także nie miała maski, ale wokół oczu rozmieszczały się ciemne tatuaże. Facet wyglądał inaczej. Skurzana kurta z ćwiekami, a pod spodem elastyczny kostium. Na głowie melonik tak jak u pierwszej kobiety zasłaniał tylko oczy. Jego skóra była szara. Wyglądał jak jedna wielka mieszanka mody. Stałem naprzeciwko nich kiedy kobieta w płaszczu przemówiła. - Mieszkańcy Paryża! To już koniec! Biedronki nie ma! - Zaśmiali się szyderczo, a ja rzuciłem się na nich. Znikneli. Zupełnie jakby byli Iluzją Volpiny. Wtem pojawili się na wszystkich ekranach w mieśćie. - Teraz nastała nowa era Czerni. - Odpowiedziedziała jasnowłosa. - Era w której zniknie wszystko co dobre i jasne. - Ponuro rzekł mężczyzna. - I żaden chłopak w kostiumie kota nas nie powstrzyma. - Zakończyła czarnowłosa a ekrany zciemniały. Niebo wróciło do normy. Nikt nic nie rozumiał. Ja wiedziałem jedno: Muszę odszukać Carine. CARINE Obudził mnie żar bijący mocną falą o moją twarz. Powoli otworzyłam oczy i ujrzałam czerwień. Leżałam na jakiejś czarnej ziemi... Wyglądało to jak węgiel. Popatrzyłam dookoło...pustka. Podparłam się na łokciach i wstałam do pozycji siedzącej. Próbowałam stanąć na nogach, ale nie mogłam, żadnych większych ruchów. - O! Widzę że moja przyjaciółka się obudziła. - Zadrwiła Kriss. - Kriss? Co to ma znaczyć?! - Hmm... No nie wiem... Ale jesteś naiwna. - Zaśmiała się. - Z resztą jak wszystkie Biedronki. - Otarłam ucho o ramię by sprawdzić czy mam miraculum, nie było go. - Tego szukasz? - Wyciągnęła dłoń na której leżały kolczyki. Powoli odzyskiwałam siły. Dyskretnie zerknęłam na zegarek. - Czego ty wogóleode mnie chcesz? - Ach tak... Zapomniałam, że nic nie pamiętasz. - Wyszczerzyła zęby. - Pozwól, że ci przypomnę... Biedronko myślałam, że wszystko sobie przypomnisz jak dostaniesz z powrotem miraculum, ale najwyraźniej nie. - Jak to z powrotem? - Przed wypadkiem też byłaś Biedronką... - To nie możliwe! Ludzie by pamiętali. - Eh... Młoda, głupiutka Carine. - Nie pozwalaj sobie. - Warknęłam. - Biedronki pojawiają się cały czas, tylko osoby się zmieniają, coś jak burmistrz. A ty dostałaś je dwa razy... Ludzie wtedy zapominają o niej, jakby nie istniała. - Zacisnęła w ręce biżuterię. - To powinnam być ja! To ja miałam dostać kolczyki! Gdybyś nie poznała mojego brata, a on ciebie z Mistrzem Fu. - Nagle doznałam wizji... Był na niej chłopak, później Kriss... Biegłam w stroju Biedronki, uciekałam... Nagle zobaczyłam zbliżające się światło, ciężarówka... - Kim ty właściwie jesteś? - Jestem wnuczką Mistrza Fu! To mnie należały się te kolczyki! To ja byłam zawsze blisko, pomagałam... - Szybko nacisnęłam guzik dzwonienia do Adriena. - Carine słyszysz mnie? Gdzie jesteś? - Usłyszałam. - Co ty robisz? - Wydarła się rugowłosa. Wytargała z mojej ręki zegarek i podeptała. - Oj biedactwo mysłałaś, że ci się upiecze. Teraz mam oba mirakula i jestem keszcze silniejsza od ciebie. - Dwa. - Tak. Wyobraź sobie, że do pewnego czasu sama myślałam, że jest ich tylko siedem. Ale nie sądzisz, że gdyby wszystkie znajdowały się w Paryżu, ludzkość na innych rejonach świata byłaby pokrzywdzona? Uwierz mi, że jest ich jeszcze więcej niż myślisz. Nie wszyscy chełpią się swoimi mocami jak wy. A te nędzne kolczyki i pierścień nie mogą równać się z tymi które posiada Trójca Czerni. Kiedy mówiła wykrzystałam chwilę i przecięłam linę na moich kostkach o ostry kamień. Odzyskałam już siły. Wstałam i uderzyłam ją z całej siły pięścią w twarz. Odepchnęła mnie i zaczęłyśmy się siłować. Kiedy przez chwilę stałam zobaczyłam i rozpoznałam miejsce gdzie jesteśmy. Wulkan Noir. Turlałyśmy się i okładałyśmy pięściami. Kiedy siedziałam na niej i szarpałam ją powiedziała: - Myślałam, że skoro sobie przypomniałaś to pamiętasz też mojego brata. - Przestałam uderzać i popatrzyłam na nią zdziwiona. - ten debil do potęgi zakochał się w tobie i chciał cię chronić, zaraz za to zapłaci. - Wskazała na krawędź krateru wulkanu i zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać, a ja uderzyłam ją tak mocno. - Twój brat? Przecież jesteście rodziną! - Byliśmy! Do czasu aż obronił ciebie. Szkoda czasu na zabawę. Trująca sieć! - Krzyknęła a po chwili jej usta się rozwarły i wypływał z nich zielony dym. Na jej rękach pojawiła się sieć. Chwyciła mnie za szyję, a przez truciznę wewnątrz nici pajęczyny na dłoniach, odcuwałam niemiłosierny ból. Moje ciało zaczęło drgać i się trząść. Czułam jakbym paliła się od środka. Rozdział 8 Zufajcie mi. CARINE Nagle widziałam go. Pamiętam. Wszystko już pamiętam. W moich oczach pojawiły się łzy. Źle się czułam. Trucizna działała coraz mocniej. Nagle coś się stało. Ktoś odepchnął Kriss uwalniając mnie z jej sieci. Popatrzyłam w lewo był tam brązowowłosy chłopak o piwmnych oczach. - Uciekaj! - Krzyknął. Chciałam wstać i go pozłuchać, ale nie mogłam. Obraz przede mną zaczął się sciemniać. Jedyne co udało mi się na koniec zobaczyć to Adrien. Coś powiedział ale nic nie słyszałam, widziałam tylko ruszające się wargi, jakby mówił Zabiorę cię z tąd. Wszystko będzie dobrze... ADRIEN Biegłem ile sił w nogach. Usłyszałem krzyki na szczycie wulkanu Noir. Zobaczyłem Kriss tłukącą się z jakimś chłopakiem... Może to nie ona była tą złą... Nerwowo rozejrzałem się za Carine. Widziałem ją. Bezwładnie leżała na zwęglonej ziemi. Pobiegłem do niej i próbowałem ocucić. - Carine! Carine słyszysz mnie? - Poruszyła się lekko, więc powiedziałem delikatnie. - Carine... Otworzyła oczy i lekko się uśmiechnęła, pogładziłem ją po czole. Nagle rozległ się huk. Spojżeliśmy w stronę chłopaka. - Biegnijcie! - Krzyknął, a ja bez zastanowienia wzięłem na ręce Carine i zacząłem biec w stronę miasta. Brunet dogonił nas. - Ogłuszyłem ją mocą żółwia, ale nie na długo. Musimy jak najszybciej się ukryć. - Jakieś propozycje? Chłopak rozejrzał się i powiedział: - Za mną. Biegliśmy, nawet nie starałem się zapamiętać drogi spowrotem. Czułem zaufanie do tego chłopaka, dlaczego? Wydawał się być po naszej stronie. Poza tym miał miraculum żółwia... Mistrz fu nie oddałby tak łatwo bransoletki, a jeśli już to odpowiedniej osobie. Tak więc biegłem za nim, jak najszybciej. - Tu. - Wskazał na drzwi drewnianego domu, który spotkaliśmy po chwili biegu. - To nie jest oczywiste? Przecież oni są tak blisko. - Zaufajcie mi. - Popatrzyłam na Carine, a ona lekko przytaknęła. CARINE Siedzieliśmy w środku kilka godzin w milczeniu. W końcu przerwałam monotonną ciszę pytając. - Wyjaśnisz nam co ty tu robisz? I kimbwogóle jesteś? - Zwróciłam się do bruneta. #Nie stracisz, a odzyszkasz Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach